


Cartoon Characters Fucking the Shit Out Of Eachother

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Different stories of cartoon characters fucking.





	1. Jack and Ashi

**Author's Note:**

> This contains BDSM, Dom Jack, spanking and supports the ship Jashi. If you aren't interested in any of those things, I can't help you.

Ashi hated him, but they've been hooking up for weeks.

Ashi's head was pressing against his pillows as her orgasm neared. Jack had tied her hands to the bedposts was and his hands were playing with her nipples and cunt. His head was pressed in her neck, kissing and gently bitting the skin, driving her wild although his beard slightly irritated her. 

Her breath was quickening and she began to scream in pleasure, she was  _so close_. Jack moved his head so he could be staring into her eyes. One hand lightly pinched a nipple while heinserted a finger in her ass, something that she fucking loved. She began to thrash as her voice yelled curses and her lover's name.

"Oh  _fuck_ Jack! I'm coming!" She continued this over and over until her orgasm subsided, and she was left catching her breath. Jack untied the rope that kept her on the bedposts and went to his drawer and found a pair of black handcuffs that were molded together as one. He looked at her cautiously and she nodded her head excitedly. He put her arms behind her back and cuffed them to her wrists. 

Jack got on the bed and removed his boxer shorts, his big, thick cock popping out. He put her into doggie style and inserted just the _tip_ in her begging cunt.

"Don't move." He commanded quietly, but sternly. Ashi whined, but listened to his orders. A few minutes passed and he still didn't move. It was torture. Ashi disobeyed him and started to fuck herself on his cock. Just after one thrust, Jack spanked her, causing her to yelp.

"I said, don't move!" He spanked the other butt cheek with the same roughness as the first. She whimpered and waited again and then he _finally_ began to thrust into her. She sighed happily and moaned. Jack was gripping on her ass and was bitting his moans down. She turned herself to see him over her shoulder. He was breathing in and out and was looking down at her. He bent down for a passionate and rough kiss. He was sucking on her tongue and his thrusts were tripling in speed. Ashi pulled herself away, some salvia resting on her bottom lip and chin. 

"Jack! I'm gonna come again!" She cried. He stopped and pulled out. 

"Just wait," Jack told her and he went out of the room. Ashi groaned and stayed in her position as she waited for Jack, she was begging to come. Finally after _five_ _minutes,_  Jack was in his bedroom again.

"What took you so long?!" Ashi demanded.

"I was hungry, so I had an apple."

"Really?! We are in the middle of sex! You just don't get out of the room to eat!"

"Have patience. Besides, I'm back now." He sat on the bed and straddled Ashi on his massive dick. He began to thrust and Ashi was bouncing up and down. He wasn't using his hands to bob her up and down and he used them to link his hands on the back of his head. 

Ashi trying to build herself up to the orgasmic feel before Jack rudely left, she grinded herself against it and rode him as intensely as she could without breaking the bed. She couldn't use her hands, so it was rather hard, but she got the hang of it.

"Jack, if you leave before I come again, I will fucking kill you."

"I know."

Ashi was growling and the build up for her orgasm was growing more intense by the second. Her head pointed towards the ceiling as she panted in the air and screamed again when she _finally_ came.

Ashi soon felt her inner walls being coated with cum along with hearing Jack's grunt. She still bounced trying to coo every last drop. Jack removed her and unbuckled the handcuffs. She laid on top of his bed, catching her breath as he did the same. Soon after Ashi began to collect her clothes.

"You know, you're always welcome to sleep here." 

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna go home and stuff. Plus, we can't risk anyone from work knowing this stuff."

"It's Saturday."

"I still need to get home, I have work stuff and if that kinky bastard of a boss found out, I'd be punished like last time."

Jack sighed, rather annoyed. "Very well, see you Monday, Ashi."

Ashi, now dressed, walked out, but before closing the door, she turned her head.

"See you Monday,  _boss._ "

She closed the door.


	2. Nikki Gets Double Penetrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains double penetration, in case you didn't know.

Neil sat on the couch drinking a beer and felt pretty relaxed. He was at Max's place. The trio, now in their twenties had grown quite a bit. Max had grown up tall, intimidating and admittedly handsome. Nikki had grown up hot as hell, but was still the same person he knew in summer camp. Neil thought he looked okay, a little lanky, but alright. But tonight was the night that plan he and Max were making for a whole week could hopefully come true.

"Hey Nikki, how's your beer?"

"Pretty good. Nice and cold and fresh."

"Good."

"I have to go pee." She said quickly and ran off in the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight, Neil whispered to Max fearfully.

"Do you really think this will work?!"

"Sure, and if it doesn't, we can blame it on the booze."

"But what if I'm not good enough!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this would be my first time."

"Why am I not suprised."

"You're not a virgin?"

"Hell no. I fucked a lot of girls. At least a fourth in this town. Hell, I even got Selena."

"Selena?! Max, she's quite the prize."

"I know, point is if I can get all these girls, Nikki would be easy."

"I'm back!" They heard Nikki call. They turned around and were in sudden shock and their cocks went up. Nikki was completely nude. She posed in a seductive way and grinned.

"I heard your plans to fuck me and I'm in! We need a friendship threesome!"

Max run to her and had her wrap her legs around his waist. She was smiling and laughing.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Neil, you get her ass, I have her pussy."

"Really! I never had a dick in there before!"

"Aren't you scared?" Neil asked.

"Nope! I mean a little, but maybe some lube could help out."

"Got it." Max walked in his room and got out a bottle of lube. 

"It's ass lube."

"Should we do this somewhere else?"

"Neil, no one will see us. And I don't give a fuck if anyone hears."

"Yeah! Lets just do it here!" Nikki shouted and shaked her bottom.

 "Um, okay." Neil began to remove his pants, revealing an okay almost six inches, but thick. Max removed his and had out his seven inch dick. He put wrapped Nikki's legs around him again and began to thrust in. Nikki groaned as he thrusted. Neil was covering his cock with the lubricant, walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Hell yes." Nikki's voice was drowning in pleasure.

Neil got behind her and slowly inserted his cock until he was all the way in. Nikki was breathing heavily.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah." Neil began to thrust with Max 

Neil thought that this was incredible, her ass was so tight and warm. He did although wonder what her cunt felt like. Maybe one day they could do it again, but switch. 

Nikki was breathing faster and hold on to Max tight. Neil hold on to her shoulders. 

"Ahhh! Cumming! Cumming!" Nikki screaming over and over when Neil finally couldn't take it anymore and came into her asshole. Max kept thrusting and came to. 

They all panted and tried to catch their breath. Nikki took both their hands.

"Let's fuck some more!"

They two couldn't agree more.

* * *

They spent to rest of the night in Max's room. Nikki sucked Max's cock while Neil had sex with her cunt. Nikki and Neil were in a sixty-nine while Max got her ass. They eventually got tired and fell asleep in the bed, Nikki in the middle. 

What a night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took forever.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a house party, Pearl and Ford make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the eighties, at the Shack.

The door to Ford's bedroom opened and the coming in was Ford and Pearl, the two drunk, happy and horny.

Pearl and most of the Crystal Gems came here by accident. All except for Rose. Ford found them, studied them and agreed to help them. 

The three(or four if you count Garnet as two) were unique and very interesting. Garnet was a fusion, when two gems come together to form one. She was calm, collected and sometimes intimidating. She could see many paths of the future and was always saying some vague things. 

Amethyst was the wild child. Always making noise and could be  _very_ irritating, but he loved her as though she were his child. It was her suggestion to throw a house party.

And then there was Pearl.

He met Pearl first. She was lost and he take her to town to find the others. He let them stay and he studied all three, but Pearl gave him details of everything she could. What life was like on her Homeworld, history of the Gem War and other useful information about her kind. At first, it was nothing. Then he noticed how graceful she was, her unique fighting style and the fact that she was also somewhat interested in his research of Gravity Falls, even helped him out a couple of times. Then he realized, he had a crush on her.

If love or infatuation could make you do stupid things, he was no different. Pearl was getting a drink and some guy got infront of her. So Ford, far from sober at this point, picked the guy up and threw him out the window and told him to get out. It was not a big deal, it was the first story, but he'll regret tomorrow.

But it was tonight, and Pearl, almost as drunk as Ford, gave him a big kiss. He kissed her back, it grew more intense, which led them to where they were now, stumbling into bed. Ford laid her down in the bed and kissed her. She did reciprocated and held him close. She pulled away and pulled his shirt off, giggling like a teenager. 

Ford tried to do the same for her, but she shooed him and removed her clothes, until she was nude. She hold her arms open as he removed his pants and underwear. As soon as he was bare, he went in her arms and tried to push himself in. Then he realized she didn't have an opening.

She laughed. "Sorry!" And soon there was a hole and he slid in. He thrusted into her and she held him and encouraging him to keep going. She was warm and tight and wet. 

She was getting closer and she came. The sound was as lovely as her singing and the sight was such a beautiful image. 

He kept going at it until he came as she finished her second orgasm. As soon as they were done, they snuggled up with each other and held them gently.

Would they regret this tomorrow? Yes. But right now they're asleep, satisfied and happy.

Things would be hell when they see what happened downstairs, although.


	4. Glory Hole Brittney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney Wong's Mistress takes her to a glory hole and tells her to suck cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This relationship may be seen as somewhat abusive and rough, which was intended. The characters are aged up.

Brittney walked down the stairs and was suprised to find her Mistress sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Selena! What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking out your home, small tits."

Brittney burned in some humiliation at the cruel nickname her rather curvy Mistress gave her. Even  _before_ Selena was her Mistress, that was what she called her. Brittney had As, Selena had Ds. The letters were reversed in their grades. 

"Anyway, small tits, I figured you'd want some breakfast. We have a rather busy day ahead of us."

"But my parents are home!"

"Nevermind that." Selena pulled down her jean shorts to reveal her shaved pussy. "Eat my cunt, small tits."

"But-"

Selena snapped her fingers. "Now bitch!"

Brittney sighed and buried her face in her Mistresses cunt. She teased the lips and used her tongue to fuck her.

"Yeah, cunt muncher, keep going."

Brittney knew Selena was sensitive and was going to come soon. She moved to her clit.

"Fuck yeah!"

Okay, immediately.

Selena bucked her hips in Brittney's face and sighed after her orgasm subsided. Selena put her shorts back on and resumed her calm demeanor.

"Okay, get some clothes on. Your shortest skirt, and deepest V-neck. Oh, and here." Selena handed her a pair of black fuck-me shoes. 

Brittney walked up the stairs and heard Selena call one last thing.

"Don't wear a bra!"

* * *

 The two of them were walking into a bar, looking very different. Brittney in her tiny purple skirt and the semi transparent white V-neck, looked like a hooker, a cheap slut. Selena with her black t-shirt and jean shorts looked pretty good, especially with her dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

 "What are we doing today, Selena?"

"Brit, I'm taking you to a glory hole. I told a bunch of college kids and told them to tell there friends and so on. It's also on Craigslist."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, I made sure no one has AIDs or anything like that, okay?"

"But what if someone sees me!"

"I said a whore was gonna suck cock, not you. Besides, no one would even notice, there's a wall separating, there's only a hole for the di-"

"I know what a glory hole is!" Brittney was pretty pissed now.

"Yesh. Calm down. If you're good, I brought Big Blue. Will you be good?"

Big Blue was Selena's nickname for a ten inch strap-on that was the brightest blue Brittney had seen. Brittney loved Big Blue.

Brittney sighed in surrender. "Yes I'll be good, Mistress."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

 

They walked inside a smelly bathroom. There was little space in the stall Brittney and Selena were in, and a big ass hole, not enough to see anyone's face, just enough for a dick.

They arrived early and Selena was applying too much layers of lipstick and lip gloss on Brittney's lips. To make a mark, she had said.

Soon a flaccid cock appered in the hole and Selena nudged Brittney down. Brittney gently to the cock in her mouth. She sucked on it hard and  the guy came in less that a minute. 

"Swallow." Selena whispered and Brittney followed, rather unhappily. 

The guy walked out and another dick popped out. Big, thick and black. 

"Hey, why don't you give that guy a tit-job?" Selena jokingly suggested. 

Brittney glared at her but grudgingly suck his cock. It took longer for the guy to come so Brittney used tricks like deep throating. 

"Face." Selena purred. "Let him come on your face."

Brittney took him out and he came all over her face. Selena rubbed the cum all over her face.

That became the pattern, Brittney would suck a cock and have cum in her mouth, face or tits. Selena would make a crack about a persons small dick, big dick or talk about the weather. 

Eventually a couple went into the stall next to them and began to fuck. Selena went to see them before shoving Brittney's head in the cock in front of her. 

"Hi!" She said and Brittney heard yelling and a girl shriek.

"Woah ho ho! Mr. Minamoto and pretty little secretary Ashi! I like how you're spending the weekend!"

"Selena, get out!"

"I get a raise and no one knows, Boss man!"

"Deal, just go!"

"Nope! I'm training my slut!" Selena popped her p. 

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing. By the way, nice tits Ashi."

"Get out!"

"Fine!" She complained like a teenager. She went down and began to move Brittney's head back and forth. 

"Tits!" She called out and she pulled Brittney's out. The guy came on her tits. Brittney's excitement grew when Selena began to put on Big Blue. Selena moved up Brittney's skirt, moved aside her thong. She began a ruthless attack on Brittney, leaving her moaning and the next guys cock.  Selena was quick and Brittney came the same time as the cock.

* * *

The two of them were getting shit faced at the bar and were getting cheers for making out. Selena slyly fingered Brittney. 

That was hot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I got busy. I may update soon, faster with comments.


End file.
